Pastorela
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Si, una pastorela en pleno Julio... ¿verdad que soy original? Pero como sea, avisos importantes para las personas que leen mis otros fics.
1. El Infierno: Los Enloquecidos Diablos

Escena 1: El Infierno.  
  
Escena: Se puede ver a Zechs Marquise disfrazado de diablo, con cuernos y cola y un tridente en la mano, sentado en una especie de trono metalico, con un fondo de llamas alrededor.  
  
Zechs: ¡Diablos!  
  
Duo: (disfrazado de diablo) ¿siiiiii?  
  
Zechs: ¡Tu no!  
  
Duo: Oh...  
  
Zechs: (hablando consigo mismo) Humm... ya se acerca nochebuena... esta es la temporada cuando los angeles avisan a los pastores que vayan a ver al niño Jesus... ¡DIABLOS!  
  
Duo: ¿Ahora si?  
  
Zechs: Si, ahora si. ¬¬´  
  
Wufei: (disfrazado de diablo pone cara de niño bueno) ¿Nos hablaste? *.*  
  
Zechs: ¿Que no saben que día es hoy?  
  
Duo: ¿Día? ¡Oh, si! ¡Wufei!  
  
Duo & Wufei: (cantando) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños, malvado Zechs!  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!  
  
Zechs: (dando reverencias) Gracias, gracias, gracias... (reacciona) ¡¿Cuales gracias?!  
  
Wufei: ¡Las que te adornan!  
  
Zechs: ¡Hoy no es mi cumpleaños!  
  
Wufei: (en un rincon oscuro con ojos llorosos y mordiendo un pañuelito) ¿No? Y yo que habia vivido tantos años en el engaño... ya hasta tenia tu regalo envuelto y todo... T^T  
  
Duo: ¿No? Entonces ¡Wufei!  
  
Duo&Wufei: (cantando) ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños!  
  
Duo: (cantando) ¿Para mi?  
  
Wufei: (cantando) ¡Para tu!  
  
Duo&Wufei: (cantando) ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños!  
  
Wufei: (cantando) ¿Para mi?  
  
Duo: (cantando) ¡Para tu!  
  
Ambos: (risa tonta)  
  
Zechs: (mirandolos muy feo) ¿Donde estan las otras dos?  
  
Entra Relena dormida.  
  
Relena: (vestida normal pero con cola y cuernos) Zzzzzzz...  
  
Duo&Wufei: (se abrazan) ¡Ay, un monstruo!   
  
Zechs: (toma una cubeta y le avienta agua) ¡despierta! ¡despierta!  
  
Duo: Nononono, asi no se despierta.   
  
Zechs: ¡¿Entonces como?! (murmurando)Psicoloco.... ¬¬+  
  
Duo: ¡Wufei!  
  
Duo&Wufei: Estas son las mañanitas  
  
Que cantaba Zechs Marquise  
  
A todas las diablas feas  
  
Se las cantamos asi.  
  
Relena: (se despierta) ¡Hola!  
  
Duo: ¡Zechs! ¡El perro habla!   
  
Duo&Wufei: XDDDDDD  
  
Relena: Grrrr... ¬¬*  
  
Zechs: ¿Y en donde esta la otra?  
  
Hilde: (entra corriendo y se pone a dar vueltas alrededor de Relena) ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui!  
  
Relena: (viendola muy feo) Y dicen que YO asusto.  
  
Wufei: No es broma ya me estoy espantando O_O  
  
Zechs: Muy bieeeeeeen. ¿Quien le dio cafeina a la loca?  
  
Duo & Wufei: (señalandose) ¡El fue!  
  
Zechs: Mentirosos... ¬¬´ (sonrie) ¡Eso esta muy bien! ^-^ (mira a Hilde) Y tu, ¿porque no habias llegado?  
  
Hilde: Pues... pues... Estaba tratando de venir cuando entonces se aparecio un enorme camion de pasteles rellenos de fresa con mantequila de mani y salsa tabasco y trate de alcanzarlo para comermelo pero entonces se aparecieron unos boy scouts y me subi en mi avion de la guerra civil cuando... cuando... ¡aparecio el ejercito! y ¡Ñiiiiaaaaan! (imita a un avion con los brazos) Trate de escapar de ellos y entonces aparecieron todas las legiones de los angeles detras de mi y trataba de huir cuando...  
  
Zechs: ¡Cuando te caiste de la cama y despertaste! Mentirosa... ¬¬´  
  
Duo: ¡Mentirosa!  
  
Wufei: ¡Mentirosa!  
  
Zechs: Ejem... Los llame para decirles que se acerca ya la navidad, casi es el día en que los angeles avisan a los pastores del nacimiento del niño Dios y eso.   
  
Relena: (se cruza de brazos) Pero todos los años es lo mismo.  
  
Hilde: (tambien se cruza de brazos) Si. Siempre nos ganan.  
  
Zechs: Ya lo se. Pero este año sera diferente. ¡Esta vez tengo el plan perfecto que nos asegurara la vistoria! Para empezar... ¡dejare en el infierno a estas dos locas! (Patea bien lejos a Hilde y a Relena)   
  
Wufei&Duo: ¡WOOOHOOOO!  
  
Zechs: Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.  
  
Wufei & Duo: (cantando) Los demonios a Belen,   
  
corren presurosos,   
  
llevan de tanto correr,  
  
los cuernitos rotos,  
  
¡Ay, ay, ay! Que alegres van.  
  
¡Ay, ay, ay! No se salvaran  
  
Con el de, de, de,  
  
Con el mo, mo, mo,  
  
Con el de, con el mo,  
  
Con el demonio.  
  
Zechs: ¡YA CALLENSE! O 


	2. El cielo: Los Hilarantes Angeles

Escena 2: El cielo.  
  
Escena: S puede ver a Noin, Dorothy, Trowa, Quatre y Heero vestidos con unas togas blancas, sandalias doradas, unas aureolas sobre su cabeza y un par de alitas en su espalda.  
  
Trowa: Ve tu.  
  
Heero: No tu.  
  
Noin: Ve tu.  
  
Dorothy: Mejor tu.  
  
Quatre. No, mejor tu.  
  
Trowa: Ve tu.  
  
Noin: No, tu  
  
Quatre: No, tu.  
  
Heero: Tu.  
  
Noin: Tu.  
  
Dorothy: Tu.  
  
Quatre: Tu.  
  
Trowa: No, mejor tu.  
  
Noin: ¡BASTA! A ver, niños. Dejemoslo a la suerte, Dorothy y yo somos las jueces.  
  
Dorothy: ¡Bien! A ver Heero, di un numero del 1 al 100.  
  
Heero: ¿12?  
  
Dorothy: Buuu... Perdiste, ni modo, tu vas. A ver, Quatre, di otro numero.  
  
Quatre: ¿59?  
  
Dorothy: ... O_O ... (Dorothy sonrie) ¡Felicidades! Ganaste, tu tambien vas.  
  
Ambos: -_-´´  
  
Trowa: XDDD  
  
Dorothy: Y tu, como eres el prefecto de los angeles, vas a cuidarlos. X)  
  
Trowa: ¡¿Que?! O_O  
  
Dorothy: Ni modo, fue sorteado, no hubo trampa.  
  
Quatre: Chicos... no se porque, pero me da la impresion que Dorothy hizo trampa.  
  
Heero: (sarcastico) No, Quatre, ¿como crees?  
  
Quatre: ¿En serio? Yo crei que de verdad habia hecho trampa. ñ_ñ  
  
Heero: -_-´´´  
  
Dorothy: Pues NO. ¡JA JA JA JA!  
  
Heero: A veces me dan ganas de golpearte.  
  
Dorothy: Eres un angel, no puedes golpearme. =P  
  
Heero: ¡Pues me quito la aureola y las alas mientras te golpeo!  
  
Heero comienza a acercarse a Dorothy con intenciones no precisamente buenas para su salud y... una compuerta se abre bajo Heero, Trowa y Quatre, que caen por ella. Mientras van hacia un encuentro cercano del tercer con el suelo se escucha un ultimo alarido suyo que es:  
  
Trowa, Quatre y Heero: ¡¡¡¡¡DOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOTHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Dorothy: ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!  
  
Noin: Ah, Señor dame paciencia. ¬¬  
  
Dorothy: ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!  
  
Noin: Mucha paciencia. ¬¬´  
  
Dorothy: ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! (trata de parar de reirse) ¡Ja...! Me..ahogo... me ahogo... ¡Ja ja ja ja j..-CUK! (se traga un insecto) ¡WAKK! ¡Estupido insecto! O_O... ¿Me... me trage un INSECTO?! (Noin asiente) ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! x___x  
  
Dorothy sale corriendo.  
  
Noin: (riendose) Vere que hacen los demas. XDDDD  
  
Noin se sienta enfrente de una gran pantalla donde se puede ver un campo. 


	3. El campo: Los pastores y demas reparto e...

Escena 3: El campo.  
  
Escena: Se puede ver un campo con montes al fondo pasto, arboles, un pozo, vacas, corderitos un arcoiris... ¡no! olviden el arcoiris. En el suelo se ve a Trowa, Heero y Quatre inconcientes. Trowa despierta.  
  
Trwa: Esa malvada Dorothy juro que... (ve asus compañeros en el suelo) ¡Despierten! ¡Despierten! (ninguna reacción por parte de Heero y Quatre) ¡Que despierten, les digo! X( (los patea)  
  
Heero&Quatre: (se levantan) ¡AY!  
  
Trowa: Despertaron. X)  
  
Heero: ¿Que quieres? ¬¬  
  
Trowa: ¿Que quiero? ¡¿Que que quiero?! (mira a Quatre y señala a Heero) ¡¿Me pregunto que que quiero?!  
  
Quatre: ¿Que quieres?  
  
Trowa: ¿Como que que quiero? ¡Tenemosqueencontraralospastoresyavisarlesdelnacimientodelniñodios!  
  
HeeroQuatre: ¿QUE? O_O  
  
Trowa: ¡Que Tenemos que encontrar a los pastores y avisarles del nacimiento del niño Dios!  
  
Heero: (aburrido) Ah... eso. -_-  
  
Trowa: ¿Como que "ah...eso"?  
  
Quatre: Ah... eso.  
  
Trowa: -_-´´  
  
Quatre: Esta bien, esta bien. De todas formas siempre ganamos. -_-´´  
  
Heero: Si. Son unos pobres diablos.  
  
Los tres: ....  
  
Angeles: XDDDDDDD  
  
En ese momento se ve a lo lejos a un grupo de personas conocidas vestidas como pastores.  
  
Marimeia: Estupida ropa de pastor. ¬¬##  
  
Catherine: Vamos, Marimeia, es para la pastorela. ^^  
  
Marimeia: ... Estupida pastorela. ¬¬##  
  
Resto: -_-´´  
  
Heero y Quatre comienzan a cantar con arpas. Trowa saca una guitarra electrica.  
  
Heero&Quatre: O_OU  
  
Trowa: Ups... (saca un arpa) ¿mejor?  
  
Heero: ¡Hey! ¡Los pastores!  
  
Heero y Quatre empiezan a tocar las arpas. Trowa se pone al feente.  
  
Los tres: (cantando "angelicalmente") ¡Eeeeees~cuuuu~chaaaaaaaaaad!  
  
Trowa: Hemos~venido~a~anunciarles~el~nacimiento~del~ni...-  
  
Catherine: (en un chillido histerico) ¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYS!! (Catherine se desmaya) @___@  
  
Angeles: O///O  
  
Heero: ¡¿Que?! No somos gays. //  
  
Lady Une: ¿Entonces porque usan vestidos? ¬¬  
  
Los tres: Es parte de nustro trabajo. -///-  
  
Marimeia: Y digame señor angel, ¿que se siente ser homosexual?  
  
Trowa: ¡Que no somos homosexuales, niña! ///  
  
Rashid: ¿Que quieren? T_T  
  
Quatre: Hemos venido aqui para...  
  
Zechs: (entrando en escena, seguido por Duo y Wufei) ¡A-JA! ¡A-JA-JA! (señala a los angeles) ¡Los encontre!  
  
Angeles: ¡El Diablo!  
  
Zechs: Claro que soy el diablo. ¿A quien esperaban? ¬¬  
  
Duo: Tal vez a Santa Claus. XDDD  
  
Wufei: O a los Reyes Magos.  
  
Heero: Santa no existe, bruto trenzado. ¬¬  
  
Duo: ¡HEY! X(  
  
Quatre: (comienza a temblar) S...santa... n...no... (llora)  
  
Trowa: ¡Heero! ¬¬  
  
Heero: Perdoooon... ¬¬´´  
  
Diablos: XDDDDDD  
  
Zechs: Muy bien, chicos. Los dejo en sus manos. ¬¬  
  
Duo & Wufei: (hacen un saludo militar) ¡Si, señor, a la orden señor!  
  
Zechs se va.  
  
Duo: (a los pastores) Muy bien. Denme una sola razon para prestarles atencion a este patetico trio de travestis.  
  
Angeles: ¡No somos travestis! ///#  
  
Heero: ¿Que no saben que dia es hoy? ¬¬  
  
Duo: (asombrado) ¿Ustedes tambien? (a Wufei) ¡Wufei!  
  
Duo & Wufei: (cantando)  
  
¡Sapo verde eres tu!  
  
¡Sapo verde eres tu!  
  
¡Sapo verde y horroroso...  
  
y mas viejo que ayer!  
  
Los diablos comienzan a reir.  
  
Quatre: Nosotros hemos venido hasta aca solo para decirles a los pastores que ya pueden ir a Belen este año porque el niño Jesus ya nacio.  
  
Wufei: Blah... blah... blah... palabreria angelirustica. ¬¬  
  
Quatre: (saca un enorme diccionario) a... an.... ang... ange... angeli... (cierra de golpe el librote) ¡Esa palabra no existe!  
  
Duo: ¿Entonces como la dijo? XD  
  
Quatre: (levanta su dedo indice) .....  
  
Silencio.  
  
Quatre: (deja caer su cabeza, derrotado)  
  
Diablos: XDDDDDD  
  
Wufei: (saca una laptop) ¿Como era nuestra pagina web?   
  
Duo: hum... dejame ver...  
  
Wufei: (abre la laptop) ¬¬  
  
Duo: ah si... http://  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: infierno.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: llamitas_azules.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: tortura_eterna.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: mata_a_tu_madre.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: ahorca_a_tu_perro.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: anti-angeles.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: alitas_negras.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: piromaniacos_en_accion.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: arriba_los_diablos.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: devil_rulez.  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: XXX.  
  
Todos: O_O!!!  
  
Wufei: (teclea) A-ja.  
  
Duo: .gob ^.^  
  
Wufei: (teclea) ¡Y... Enter!  
  
Computadora: ¡Bienvenido o Bienvenida a La Pagina Web Del Infierno!  
  
Wufei: Ahi lo tienen, nuestra pagina con downloads, Mp3, ICQ, chat, messenger, midis, gifts, lyrics, imagenes en todos los formatos, espacios web, correos, etc. etc. etc.  
  
Trowa: ¿Como, en nombre de todo lo bueno y hermoso de este mundo, fue que no se me ocurrio una pagina web? ¬¬  
  
Heero: Quiza porque eres idiota. X)  
  
Trowa: Solo por esta vez, Yuy, voy a darte la razon... solo por esta vez...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Notas de la que se dice autora: ¡Holaa!  
  
¡SIII! ¡Subi el tercer capitulo!  
  
No habia incluido mis notas antes, ¿verdad? Bueno, ahora, agradeciendo las reviews de:  
  
- TERRY MAXWELL.  
  
- Akisuky-san  
  
- Rika H. H.  
  
- Rika Himura Hiwatari  
  
- Naruto  
  
- Kenssy  
  
- Lady Une  
  
- Suna y GABBYlabarda  
  
- Aiko Maxwell  
  
- Mikael Mudou  
  
- Darkun Motomiya  
  
¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!  
  
En serio me alegran el día, hum... hablando de día...  
  
¡Feliz Fin de Año! ¡Que se la pasen bien!  
  
No olviden seguir dejando reviews. n____n 


	4. El Infierno: Mm esperare a que se me ocu...

Pastorela.  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo es muy corto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Muy muy corto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¡De verdad que es corto!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¿Siguen leyendo?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bien, despues no digan que no les adverti. ¬¬  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Escena 4: El infierno.  
  
Escena: En el Infierno con llamitas de fondo. Hilde y Relena re-re-redecoran el Infierno con papel tapiz rosa con corazones, nubecitas, ositos, etc. etc. (Ugh! XP)  
  
Hilde: (cantando) ¡Ella es mi amiga y no te importo!  
  
Relena: (haciendole coro) ¡No te importo!  
  
Ambas: (cantando) ¡Fuiste con ella para hablarle de a...! (Entra Zechs por un lado y golpea a las dos con su tridente) ¡AY!  
  
Zechs: Ustedes, par de inutiles, es hora de irnos. ¬.¬  
  
Relena&Hilde: ¡Señor, si señor!  
  
Zechs vuelve a golpearlas con su tridente.  
  
Zechs: ¡No me digan señor! No estoy tan viejo... T.T  
  
Relena&Hilde: (sobando sus cabezas) ¡Como diga, Joven Milliardo!  
  
Zechs: ¡Mucho mejor! ^.^ (Zechs toma su tridente)  
  
Relena y Hilde salen corriendo despavoridas.  
  
Zechs Esto es taaaan divertido. XDDD  
  
Zechs sale.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
¡Yo se los adverti!  
  
Prometo poner capitulos mas largos, pero necesita una escena MUY corta en el Infierno.  
  
Agradeciendo los reviews de:  
  
- Suna y GABBYlabarda  
  
- Akizuky-san  
  
- Kiara Bennington Shinoda (y tambien gracias a su Darkside ^-^)  
  
- Fabiola Maxwell  
  
- Mikael Mudou (o Pyro Asakura, no sabia que nombre poner -_-U)  
  
- Vicky-chan  
  
- Rika Himura Hiwatari  
  
- Mary Carolination funfuck snizchenpower  
  
¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!   
  
Ah... por cierto, estaba leyendo que la revista "Conexion Manga" esta reuniendo e-mails para lograr que la barra de Toonami se restablezca (o al menos la pasen antes de que mis papas me corran a patadas de su cuarto -_-U). Así que si alguien remotamente quiere ayudar el e-mail es: conexionmanga@hotmail.com.  
  
¡Ya les avise!  
  
¡A-diooos! 


	5. El cielo: ¡Mision Rescate!

Hola, ¿que tiempos para actualizar una pastorela, verdad? .nnU

Ehm... ese no es el punto. -.-U

Gracias a:  
- Ayriel Darkmoon

- Nancy

- Ichia

- Vale

- Mary carolination funfuck snizchenpower

- Jakito yui ishida

- Kiara Bennington Shinoda

- Vicky-chan

Por sus reviews! n.n

Disfruten mi capitulo porque no voy a actualizar en un tiempo, aclaraciones mas detalladas al final.  
¡Felices fiestas, que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad, que tengan un Prospero Año Nuevo y que no saquen muñequito en la rosaca de Reyes! Odio a esos muñequitos.

Ehm... ehm... como sea. ¡Disfruten!

o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o

**Escena 5: El Cielo.**

Escena: Se ven a varios angeles frente a una inmensa pantalla de television donde se ve la escena del campo.

Noin: Trowa tiene razon... o.o ¿Por que no se nos ocurrio una pagina web? .#

Dorothy: Yuy tiene razon... 'Quiza porque eres idiota' XDDD

Noin: Eso no es divertido. .

Dorothy: (riendo como hiena raquitica) ¡Si lo es! XDDD

Sally: Y... ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ante todo esto? -.-

Noin: ¡Me alegra taaantisimo que lo preguntes, querida Sally! o

Dorothy: (rueda los ojos) Y luego preguntan que porque dudan de la identidad sexual de los ángeles... 9.9

Noin: No lo decia en ese sentido.

Dorothy y Sally: Seguuro... -o-

Ayriel: Noin, ¿tu decias algo importante antes de ser interrumpida? ... Espero.

Noin: (ofendida) ¡Claro que es importante!

Vicky: ¿Y?

Noin: ¿"Y"...? O.o

Vicky: ¿Cuál era tu 'anuncio importante'? -.-

Noin: ... ¡Tú, Ayriel y Sally se van al Campo para ayudar a Trowa y compañía! O

Las tres: ¿QUÉ? O.O

Noin comienza a empujarlas hacia la salida.

Padre Maxwell: (abre las rejas del cielo) ¡Adios, niñas! nn

Hermana Helen: (agitando un pañuelo) ¡Buena suerte!

Cierran la reja en frente de ellas, y luego aparece otra puerta de madera, seguida de una de piedra, luego una de acero y finalmente una puerta parecida a la de una caja fuerte.

Vicky: ¡Pero yo no quiero ir! .

Ayriel: (golpeando la puerta) ¡Sally se vuelve loca con el aire del campo! ¡Loca! ¿Me oyen? ¡LOCA!

Vicky: ... ¡Ahora quiero ir menos todavia! .U

Sally: ¡Eso no es cierto! # ... Uhhh... ¿es eso una nube? O.O

Vicky: TT

Ayriel: Lo sabia... TT

Sally: (jugando con una nube) ¡Wheeee! O

o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o

Y... eso es todo.

¡Aviso Importante!

Solo quiero hacer una aclaración...

¡YO NO QUITE "Las Nominaciones de Gundam Wing"!

Simplemente borraron el fic de mi cuenta y no se porque.... queria tanto a mi fic... T.T Mi fic... sniff sniff...

(Una silla vuela y rompe una ventana)

Darkangel: O.o

Lightdevil: (entra con la cara totalmente roja de furia) ¡¡¡¿QUIEN EL FUE -beeeeeeeep- DE LA -beeeeeeeeeeeeep- DE -beeeeep beeeep beeeeeeeeeep- QUE DIJO QUE HABIA ALGO MALO CON EL -beeeeeep- FIC DEL -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-?!!!

Sesshomaru: (a Sirius) ¿No le vas a decir que le lavaras la boca con jabon?

Sirius: ... Nah. Estoy de acuerdo con ella en CADA palabra. ¦lt;br>  
Darkangel: Y me suspendieron mi cuenta mucho tiempo. T.T

Hiko: Ya, Darkie, ya...

Darkangel: Pero... era mi fic con mas reviews.... ¡ya tenia 107! Y ya solo me faltaban dos capitulos para acabar... (imitando) "No se permiten fanfics interactivos" Puff... de verdad que no he estado bien (Ja, me dio el sindrome que ataco tambien a Torinaura!) y todo el mundo parece conspirar en mi contra. Esto me deprimio mucho, de verdad, y encima me entere el día en que una de mis autoras favoritas CANCELA sus series por problemas familiares; estaba hecha gelatina deprimida y luego me entero de esto y que borraron mi MEJOR fic que tenia...

Yo que se... creo que de momento solo voy a trabajar en mi torneo y a esconderme en un pequeño caparazon hasta que las cosas mejoren. Eso es todo, disculpas a todos los que leyeron mis fics... Creo que voy a cancelar todo lo demas por un tiempo largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, (media hora despues) ... largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, (tres horas despues) ... largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, (tres dias despues) ... largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, (una semana despues) ... largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo... (sin aire) Iiihh... X.x

Ángeles: (aplaudiendo) ¡Que buenos pulmones, Darkie! ñ.ñ

Lightdevil: (tan enojada que no puede hablar sin que una cascada de groserias salga por su boca) ...

Darkangel: Eso es todo. Gracias. Y entonces... esto no es un 'adios'. ¡Sino un 'Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar'!

Ahora si me disculpan, voy a arrastrarme a un pozo y a lloriquear mientras estoy en eso. ñ.ñ


	6. El campo: Primer Marcador

Darkangel.- ¡AHHHHHH¡No lo puedo creer!  
Guardaespaldas.- (lanzando confeti) ... u.u  
Darkangel.- ¡Estoy de vuelta, escribiendo este fic, CON TODOS MIS MARAVILLOSOS LECTORES!  
Grillos.- ... (pensando) Ni para que chillarle a esta. -.-U  
Darkangel.- ... -snif, snif- Okay, quizas muchos ahora me odian por...  
Lector desconocido.- ¡POR TU ENORME RETRASO, SI! (arroja un pollo de goma a la cabeza de Darkangel) ¡ACTUALIZA MÁS RAPIDO!  
Darkangel.- ¡AGH, MI OJO!  
Sirius.- Claro, esas cosas son divertidas hasta que alguien se saca un ojo. -.-  
Darkangel.- Ouch... He he... ¡HOLA¡Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola!  
Lightdevil.- Dagel¿no se supone que estas escribiendo el trabajo de investigación de Angie acerca de la carrera que quieres estudiar? ¬¬  
Darkangel.- ... Si.  
Lightdevil.- ¿ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI?  
Darkangel.- ... Subo un capitulo.  
Lightdevil.- ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR, TE FALTA EL PLAN DE ESTUDIOS!  
Darkangel.- Ya voy, ya voy... shesh... -.-

**-o-o-o-o-**

Escena 6.- El Campo.

Escena.- Los diablos a un lado, los ángeles al otro lado y los pobres, indefensos pastores en medio.

Pastores.- (mirando entre los diablos y los ángeles) o.oU

Heero.- ... Bien, ustedes, azufrosos, se van ahora mismo y nosotros fingiremos que jamas los vimos.

Duo.- ¿Y por qué hariamos nosotros algo como eso?

Heero.- Porque toooooodas las santas pastorelas es lo mismo.- nosotros ganamos, ustedes pierden y se humillan ante nosotros, nace Chucho y fin del cuento. U.U

Quatre.- Uno pensaria que despues de casi 2000 años ya lo habrian asumido u.u

Diablos.- ... ¿Chucho?

Heero.- (pone los ojos en blanco) Meh, Jesus, mesias, Chucho, escuincle... para el caso da lo mismo.

Diablos.- ¡Chucho! (caen al suelo cuajandose de risa) ¡Chucho! XDD

Pastores.- /

Ángeles.- T.TU

Trowa.- Y esos son los diablos, fijate la cosa... no podian ser máaaas pateticos ni aunque les pagaran. -.-U

Wufei.- (subitamente deja de reir) Y lo dice el gay de cabello raro.

Trowa.- ¡Mi cabello no es raro, niño con ojos de burro a medio dormir! X(

Wufei.- ¿QUE¡Repite eso, ojos de camote!

Trowa.- ¡No tengo ojos de camote, chino!

Wufei.- ¡Idiota!

Trowa.- ¡Imbecil!

Wufei.- ¡Mamarracho!

Trowa.- ¡Horrible!

Wufei.- ¡Afeminado!

Trowa.- ¡Estupido!

Wufei.- ¡Mama Gansa!

Trowa.- ¡Gallina!

Wufei.- ¡Cara de Mono!

Trowa.- ¡Y tú de lagartija!

Wufei.- ¡Mamá de Godzilla!

Trowa.- ¡Frankenstein!

Wufei.- ¡Oso Hormiguero!

Trowa.- ¡Descerebrado!

Wufei.- ¡Tú!

Trowa.- ¡Tú!

Wufei.- ¡Tú!

Trowa.- ¡Tú!

Wufei.- ¡Tú!

Trowa.- ¡Tú!

Wufei.- ¡Tú!

Wufei.- ¡Tú!

Trowa.- ¡Tú!

Wufei.- ¡Tú!

Trowa.- ¡Tú!

Wufei.- ¡Tú!

Trowa.- ¡Tú!

Wufei.- ¡YO!

Trowa.- ¡Yo!

Wufei.- ¡Yo!

Trowa.- ¡Yo!

Wufei.- ¡Yo!

Trowa.- ¡Yo!

Wufei.- ¡Yo!

Trowa.- ¡YO, Y PUNTO!

Wufei.- ... Okay. X)

Trowa.- (se cruza de brazos) ¡Ja! ... (reacciona) ¡Oh, rayos! >/ !

**Infierno.- 1  
Cielo.- 0**

Heero.- (conteniendo la risa) Te hizo caer, Moin Capitan. X)

Quatre.- ¿Podrian, por favor, hacer el anuncio? uu

Heero.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. (aclara su garganta) ¿Listos?

Quatre y Trowa.- (otra vez con las arpas) ¡Escuchaad!

Heero.- Hemos venido a anunciarles...

Diablos.- (cuchicheos y risas)

Heero.- El nacimiento de...

Diablos.- (más cuchicheos y risas)

Heero.- El Rey de...

Diablos.- (todavia más cuchicheos y risas)

Heero.- ... ... Ejem. uú

Duo.- ¿Que¿Ya acabaste tu anuncio 'angelito'? X)

Heero.- No. ¿No ven que turban mi presencia?

Duo.- Ohh, claro, lo siento. Tú sabes, mientras más te turbas... X)

Wufei.- ¡MÁS SE TURBA¡Esa estuvo buena, Duo! XDDD

Heero.- (completamente rojo) X(

**Infierno.- 2  
Cielo.- 0**

Quatre.- ¡Eres grosero!

Duo.- (riendo aun) No¡soy Duo!

Todos.- u.uU ...

Grillos.- ... ¿Cri?

Duo.- No si, gracias. -.-U

**-o-o-o-o-**  
_  
No lo logro, no lo logro,  
Esta Darkangel la rego..._

(Canción sacada del 'Reto Burundis', programa visto por el hermano menor de Darkangel hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo)

Darkangel.- (abraza a los lectores hasta ponerlos morados por falta de aire) ¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, H...!  
Sesshomaru.- ¡Ya habiamos pasado por esto!  
Darkangel.- Tch, esta bien... amargado. ¬¬  
Sesshomaru.- (venita, venita)  
Darkangel.- Estee... ¡hola!  
Resto.- ¡No te atrevas!  
Darkangel.- ... He he he... Bueno, solo como pregunta muy, MUY, _**MUY**_ importante... ¿Absolutamente nadie de pura casualidad, coincidencia, por intuición, dotes de clarividencia u orden de alguna adivina, guardo los capitulos de Las Nominaciones de GW?  
Lightdevil.- ... Tch... -.-U  
Darkangel.- ¿Por favor¡Prometo que lo subo de nuevo, el capitulo catorce y el quince lo más rapido que pueda! Es que, veran, YO los tengo guardados... pero alguien (lease.- familiar adulto que usa mi computadora) borro mi contraseña y ahora no puedo entrar a mis archivos de fics... ¡POR FAVOR¡POR FAVOR, SE LOS PIIIIIDOOOO!  
Todos.- ... (ruendan los ojos)  
Darkangel.- Bueno, me voy... tengo que copiar un plan de estudios de nueve semestres... que flojera... -.-


	7. El Desierto: Refuerzos?

**Disclaimer:** Pues Gundam Wing no es mío... nunca lo sera... y todo ese rollo.

¡Yay! No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer... X3

¡Estoy **actualizando** mi _pastorela_!

En pleno verano...

Dioses, deberia darme vergüenza.

Ah, pero antes de empezar el capítulo -que es muy corto- tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer...

**¡YA TENGO MI PÁGINA WEB!**

¡Si, leyeron bien!

Ya subi allí _Las Nominaciones de Gundam Wing_ y ¡puse banners! (Pongo que puse banner porque, mendigas cosas, me costo un trabajo hacerlos... ¬¬)

En realidad no tiene mucho, pero al menos ya saben en donde encontrar fics que no puedo subir aquí... Como Anime Teatro, el cual tienen que leer si disfrutaron LNdGW y esta cosa que escribo en estos momentos... humillación y locura al por mayor, que es lo que mejor me sale, como no puedo poner el link aquí tienen que darse una vuelta por mi profile y darle click en homepage.

Y, ahora si, volvamos a la Pastorela.

* * *

**Escena 7: El Desierto. **

Escena: Algún lugar en un extenso desierto, al fondo se alcanza a distinguir un bar de mala muerte. Varios arbustos pasan movidos por el viento. Tres mujeres salen del bar.

Vicky: No veo a Noin por ninguna parte.

Ayriel: No se ustedes, pero estoy segura que no nos dijo Chihuahua. ¬¬

Vicky: Creo que eso resulta visible.

Sally: Entonces... estamos pérdidas. T-T

**Tun Tun Tun TUUUUUN**

Ayriel: (sarcástica) Oh... creo que tiene usted razón, Capitana Obvia. ¬¬#

Sally: No. ¡Soy Sally!

Ayriel: ¬¬'

Sally: (risa tonta)

Vicky: Oh, cielos... u.u

* * *

Como nota aparte, originalmente este fic tenia quince capítulos, pero me quede estancada en el siete (como me paso con el ocho del torneo de Beyblade T.T), el cual era una escena del cielo y es que... bueno, el cielo... no pasan muchas cosas interesantes ahí... Así que termine cortando con unas tijeras dignas de usarse para la censura de tele abierta y elimine dos capítulos...

Pero creanme cuando les digo que no los van a extrañar.


	8. El Campo: Battle of the Bands!

**Disclaimer:** Sabemos que Gundam Wing no es mio, ¿contentos?

Este capítulo esta muy raro (considerando que lo escribi hace como dos años eso no me sorprende), así que... bueno, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Escena 8: El Campo. **

Zechs: (entra en escena) ¡Ta ta ta ta ta TAAAN! ¡Llegaron los refuerzos! XDD

Hilde: (ve a Trowa y sus ojos se transforman mágicamente en un par de corazones saltones) ¡Owww, justo lo que me receto el doctor!

Relena: (ve a Heero y comienza a babear... en todo el asqueroso sentido de la palabra 'babear') ¡Ese hombre es MIO!

Trowa&Heero: (se ven entre si) ... ¡¡AHHHHHHH!! (y comienzan a huir despavoridos)

Quatre: ¿Como pueden ser tan... tan... eh... tan... tan...?

Wufei: "Tan... tan... tan..." Debe ser una campana. ¡La Campana de Ángel! XDDD

Duo: Campa... nada... Empa... nada... ¡Empanada de Angel! XDDD

Ambos: XDDDDD

Ángeles: ¬¬

Zechs: ¡Necesito algo de ayuda aquí!

Duo: (saca un pollo de hule) ¡Te "apollamos", Jefe!

Zechs no entiende el chiste...

Duo se limita a reír.

_**¡Batalla de Bandas!**_

Dorothy: ¿Oh, sip? ¡Tomen esto! (cantando) _Would you swear? _

_That you'll always be mine?_

Duo: ¡Comente Esto! (cantando)_ Where not gunna take it! _

_No, we ain't gunna take it! _

_Were not gunna take it, anymore! _

_We've got the right to choose _

_And there ani't no way we're losing! _

_This is our life! This is our soooong! _

Wufei: (cantando) _Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about _

_What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gunna fade out? _

_The thing you got to realize is what we're doing is not a trend. _

_We got the gift of melody, we gunna bring it 'til the end! _

Todos: (miran a Wufei) Oo

Wufei: 0.0 ... ¡MALDITO POP! .

Un escenario sale de la nada, Wufei salta al escenario y hace un solo de guitarra.

Chicas: ¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Duo: (cantando) _OH YEAH! Dirty, Filthy, Nasty, _

_Too dirty to clean my act up, _

_If you ain't dirty... you ain't here to party!_

Trowa: (que pasa por ahí aun siendo perseguido por Hilde) /O (cubre los oídos de Quatre) ¡¡DUO!!

Duo: … ¿Que?

Dorothy: Biiien… Voy a arrastrarme a un pozo y morir en este momento… uu

Quatre: ¡Trowa! ¡Quiero escuchar la canción!

Hilde se acerca peligrosamente al lugar donde se encuentran... y Trowa huye despavorido.

Quatre: (ve a hacia todos lados) ¿Trowa?

Wufei: ¡Suficiente! (acercándose peligrosamente a Dorothy y Quatre) ¡Duo, es hora de la artillería pesada!

Duo: (acercándose a los ángeles junto con Wufei) Bien. )

Se escuchan los gritos de terror de los pobres, pobres angelitos.

Entre tanto, con Zechs y Noin...

Zechs: Eres una estúpida. ¬¬

Noin: No me digas estúpida, imbécil. ¬¬

Zechs: No me digas imbécil, mujer.¬¬

Noin: Hombre. ¬¬

Zechs: Mujer. ¬¬

Noin: Hombre. ¬¬

Zechs: Mujer. ¬¬

Noin: Hombre. ¬¬

Zechs: Mujer. ¬¬

Noin: Hombre. ¬¬

Zechs: Mujer. ¬¬

Noin: Hombre. ¬¬

Zechs: Mujer. ¬¬

Noin: Hombre. ¬¬

Zechs: Mujer. ¬¬

Noin: Hombre. ¬¬

Zechs: Mujer. ¬¬

Noin: Hombre. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin: Diablo. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin: Diablo. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin: Diablo. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin: Diablo. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin: Diablo. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin: Diablo. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin: Diablo. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin: Diablo. ¬¬

Zechs: Angel. ¬¬

Noin suspira resignada.

Zechs: Yo siempre gano.

Noin: Vaya noticia. ¬¬

Zechs: Me gusta ganar ¡soy un triunfador! o

Noin: ¿Modestia aparte?

Zechs: ¿Modestia? ¿Qué es la modestia? O.O?

Noin: Veo que no la conoces. ¬¬

Zechs: Nop, no la conozco. -o-

Noin: Pues no te simpatizará conocer su significado. ¬¬

Zechs: Bueno no importa...

Duo y Wufei se acercan arrastrando a Dorothy y a Quatre.

Duo: Sabía que mi repertorio de canciones de las Spice Girls serviría algún día.

Wufei: (se estremece) No me gustaría pasar por lo mismo que ellos.

Duo: (también se estremece) ¡Ni de chiste!

Zechs: ¡Buen trabajo! (saca una galleta) ¡Miren, una galletita! ¿Quién quiere la galletita?

Él arroja la galleta y ambos comienzan a pelear por ella.

Noin: ¿Ni a los tuyos respetas? ¬¬

Zechs: No. X)

Noin: (ve a Dorothy y a Quatre) ¡Mira lo que les hicieron a mis ángeles!

Zechs: Si. X)

Noin: ¿No te da ni un poquito de vergüenza? ¬¬

Zechs: No. X)

Noin: ¡Eres malvado!

Zechs: Si. X)

Noin: Eres idiota. ¬¬

Zechs: No. X)

Noin: ¿Te la vas a pasar contestando "Si" y "No" alternadamente? ¬¬

Zechs: Si. X)

Noin: ¡Eres un grosero!

Zechs: No. X)

Noin: Me estas provocando. ¬¬

Zechs: Si. X)

Noin: Hm... ¡Ya se! (gritando) ¡AL DIABLO LE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!

Zechs: Nnn... (se traba) Grrr... ¬¬#

Noin: JA. X)

Zechs: No cantes victoria. ¬¬

Noin: Victoria esta con Sally y Ayriel. ¬¬

Zechs: ... XDDDD

Noin: ¡Debería de darte vergüenza!

Zechs: (ofendido) ¡Pero yo siento vergüenza!

Noin: No parece. ¬¬

Zechs: Además, cuando se tiene a un Ángel cerca TODO te da vergüenza.

Noin: Grr... ¬¬

Zechs: ¡Deja de imitar a los perros! ¬¬ ¿Lo ven? uou


	9. El Amazonas: Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: **No es mio, nada es mio... ¤sniff¤ T.T

Bueno, este el último capítulo que subire por el momento... y no tengo ni idea de cuando vaya a ser la prosima actualización, pero esperemos que sea en ajem una mejor temporada (como en invierno --) Y ya casi acaba esta cosa: cuatro capitulos más...

* * *

********

**Escena 9: El Amazonas.**

Escena: Lugar con mucha vegetación. Se ven inmensos arboles y una cascada de fondo. Se escuchan diferentes ruidos de aves exóticas y en medio se encuentran Sylvia, Sally y Vicky.

Vicky: No puedo creerlo. T.T

Ayriel: Ugh... no creo que los encontremos en la Selva.

Vicky: Por supuesto que no los encontraremos en la selva.

Sally: Entonces... ¡Nos perdimos de nuevo! TOT

**Tun Tun Tun TUUUUUN**

Ayriel: (sarcástica) Oh... ¿Cómo lo adivinaste, genia? ¬¬

Sally: No. ¡Soy Sally! (risa tonta)

Vicky: Creo que tuve un 'Deja Vu'... u.u

Ayriel: Pues la próxima vez que esto suceda, Sally _nunca_ en su vida volverá a tener Deja Vu's. ¬¬#


End file.
